Wishes
by Fedski
Summary: A SxD break up fic inspired by the song 'Wishes' by the Superchicks. Serena has to deal with the fact that Darien has called it off. Will she finally accept it's over and say Goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

Wishes – A Song inspired Fic Superchick

I was listening to this song and felt it was so sad that I wanted to write something about it. Me being obsessed with Sailor Moon and all, well you kinda figured out who I used huh? It's a Serena X Darien break up fic and I must say I'm depressed having wrote it. It's completely NOT how I see the Serena x Darien break up but I wanted to write it like the song, tell me if I did a good job of it.

I've got another Serena x Darien break up fic in progress [and don't worry it's not nearly as crummy as this] as well as a few other ideas too! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update my other story 'A first meeting', I kinda decided I wanted to change some things around and it got messy for a while so I started writing other stories… My most sincere apologies to anyone who was waiting long for more chapters!! I'm trying to hurry that up!

Just so you know [and can't sue me =)] I do not own any Sailor Moon Characters nor do I own the song used in this fic, it's by the Superchicks. =) [The chorus is repeated again but I don't think it was necessary.]

Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The saddest thing is you could be anything,  
That you could want,  
We could have been everything.  
But now we're not,  
Now it's not anything at all.

"Darien please, I don't understand! What did I do wrong? What happened?" The young blonde girl cried amongst her tears. Her soft hiccupping sobs were muffled by the over baggy woolen jumper she had bunched up to her face to hide her tears. She was a sorry sight.

Most living in the building were familiar with the golden haired beauty as she would always bid every tenant she saw a good morning or afternoon on her way to and from visiting the handsome ebony haired youth who lived on the 26th level. Lately they had noticed she hadn't visited, they were surprised to realise that they missed her happy chatter and greetings. Then she'd shown up out of the blue late at night knocking on her lover's door begging for answers. Each of them cringed as they heard her grief laced voice calling to him, begging him, pleading with him for a reason.

"Go home Serena." They heard, muffled through his and their own doors. "It's late, go home. Leave me alone." Their hearts broke with pity as the once bright bubbly girl dissolved into a fresh batch of tears, her happy resilience broken as she finally accepted the boy's words.

"OK Darien. I can't make you love me, and more over I don't want to. I'm sorry. Goodbye." They all shook their heads as the once bright spark in their lives dimmed and walked out of the apartment block forever.

The hardest part was getting this close to you,  
And giving up this dream I built with you,  
A fairytale that isn't coming true,  
You've got some growing up to do.

Serena sighed, head bent as she rounded the last bend to school. It was ten to eight; for once she was on time. Unable to face the prospect of running into Darien on her way to school she had set her alarm not that it had mattered. Incapable of sleep she had gotten out of bed at the ungodly hour of five and went jogging through all of Ju'uban watching out for any danger youma or otherwise. Luckily for the negaverse she ran into nothing then made a quick stop home to shower and change before leaving at exactly 7:45.

She was glad that her efforts worked out for her, she wouldn't know what to do if she saw Darien again, it was just too soon. Shaking her head she tried to stop thinking about Darien, it was over; he had ended it. The thought brought tears to her eyes but she stubbornly blinked them back.

She felt the collision a split second before it happened but only managed a gasp of surprise to emit from her tightened throat. It was _his _warm arms holding her. She was smelling _his_ familiar scent. It was _his_ well muscled figure that kept her upright.

She couldn't move.

Deep inside she knew this was the reason why she couldn't trust herself to be near him any longer. Her body simply refused to listen to her when she was near him. It was the hardest part of giving up on him, relinquishing her hold on him; her claim on him.

_Did our past life mean nothing to him?_

She felt him push away from her and could already feel the scowl forming on his face; still she did not raise her head.

"Serena, still running into me?! I told you to leave me alone!" Her head snapped up, she was angry now.

_Leave HIM alone?!_

"EXCUSE ME?! Who ran into who?! I was just walking here." Darien leaned back and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Serena as if you didn't deliberately walk right into my path!" Serena saw red.

"YOU JERK!! How self absorbed can you be! Grow Up Darien!" She shouted as she pushed past him and continued onto school.

I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye

Darien sighed as he made his way to class, stopping in a small alleyway he leaned back onto the hard stone wall.

_I'm sorry I have to keep hurting you Serena, it's the only way I can see you. I need you, please forgive me. I wish I didn't keep causing you this pain…_

Maybe it was selfish of him to keep running into her like this, but it was one of the only ways he knew he could keep her in his life, even for just a small part. Perhaps it was cruel of him to do so, to keep the pain alive for her. He could see her cringing in every encounter they shared. He could see her beautiful blue eyes misting up every time he was near, and yet he could not bring himself to end all contact with her completely.

"_Stay away from her, Prince, or she will die!"_ The taunting voice filled his mind. Anger filled his every being.

_Why can't I just be with her! Why will she perish! How can I even trust you?!_

"_Do not test me Prince; your arrogance will be her downfall."_ Silenced by the threat Darien leant his head back until he felt the hard surface of the rock wall. He couldn't risk it. He just could not bring himself to risk her life no matter the pain he went through.

'_And what of her pain?'_ An annoying inner voice questioned.

_What? She's in pain?_

'_Oh come on! You see it every time you see her. You broke her heart! Stomped it into the ground, every time she sees you it causes her pain!'_ Darien felt his heart being squeezed.

_But I need her! I NEED to see her!_

'_At the cost of her pain. Some protector you are. Causing her pain for your five minutes of pleasure, very noble.'_ Darien struggled to breathe as the sarcastic voice filled his head.

_Gods Darien, he's right! You can't keep her and protect her. It's all or nothing. It's time to stop being childish and grow up._

_I'm sorry Serena._

After all the things you put me through,  
Tell me why I'm still in love with you,  
And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call.

Serena sat at her desk eying the silver flip phone that Darien bought her so they could talk all hours of the night without her parents knowing. She remembered the exact moment he gave it to her.

They were sitting on the bench a street away from her house as they always did whenever Darien said 'it's time to get you home.' That usually meant spending an extra ten minutes on the bench kissing or hugging not wanting to let each other go. That stormy winter's night it had been too cold to stay outside although both parties would have gladly done so.

He had pulled out the small silver box and gave it to her, smiling as he saw her perplexed look.

"_What's this for?" She asked looking into his deep indigo eyes. A cheeky smile unfurled on his handsome face._

"_Do I need a reason to get you presents?" He asked in all innocence. She smiled and jabbed at his stomach. Laughing at her weak reply he scooped her into his arms and twirled her around, smiling as she giggled madly into the night. "It's all set up so promise me you won't open it until you get home, 'kay?" She stopped giggling and put on a slightly suspicious face trying to copy his arched eyebrow expression. His smile broadened as he saw the gesture and his deep blissful laugh rang out into the evening. "Just open it at home, I hope you like it." He kissed her then and she promised she would open it at home. _

_Sooner than she thought she was upstairs in her room and carefully – but quickly - opening the small metallic box. She gasped as she saw the perfectly adorable streamline silver phone laid on its bed of velvet. Squealing with excitement she gently lifted the phone and flipped the lid. As promised everything was already set up. Heart thudding with gratitude and excitement she quickly maneuvered her way to her contacts and was thrilled to see Darien's mobile number already placed on the list. With another squeal of happiness she pressed the green button._

_Ring Ring…Ring Ring…Ring ri-_

"_Hello?" the deep sultry voice picked up._

"_DARIEN!" she squealed in excitement._

"_Yes my angel?"_

"_Oh! I can't believe you did this for me!" She gushed as she flopped onto her bed._

"_For you I'd do anything."_

"_But Darien how much did it cost?" She asked worriedly; she didn't want him to be wasting all his money on her._

"_Not enough by far."_

"_Darien, what about credit and bills and stuff, you really shouldn't do things like this for me. You're enough you know."_

"_I know, but I miss you when you go home." _

"_I miss you too."_

"_Besides this is a phone for just you and me, and emergencies of course." She smiled and let out a soft giggle._

"_Oh Darien, I don't deserve you."_

"_And never forget it."_

"_Oh you-"_

"_I love you Serena."_

"_And I love you."_

"_Get some sleep angel. I'll call you tomorrow and you can thank me in person."_

"_Now why would I do that?" She smiled as his sexy chuckle came through the phone._

"_Goodnight Usako."_

"_Goodnight Darien."_

The phone seemed so useless now; it was just another reminder of how empty her life was now that Darien had decided he didn't love her. The painful realization hit home and soundless tears rolled down her face yet still she stared at the phone willing it to ring. If it rang her whole life would be back on track, everything would be in order again; all she needed was for it to ring. If it rang, it meant Darien loved her and wanted her back. If it rang, it meant that he was lying and had some crazy excuse as to why he broke up with her.

But it didn't ring and she fell asleep on her propped up arms, still staring at the phone waiting for his call.

You broke my heart, I'm taking it back from you.  
And taking back the life I gave to you,  
Life goes on before and after you,  
I've got some growing up to do.

She woke the next morning sleep in her eyes a dull pain in her chest. She checked the time, four fifty seven. Quietly she pulled on sweats and a jumper and hurriedly did her hair. She quickly picked up a few objects and put them into her small backpack deciding to go for a walk. It seemed like she walked for hours, the cool morning air played with her golden locks making them dance in the wind. She knew where she was going but had to reassure herself as to why she was bothering. Soon she was in front of the giant apartment complex with had become practically a second home not so long ago. Gaining her courage she took a deep breath and walked in. the lobby air was nice and warm, its lush carpet still soft and well kept. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the button labeled 26.

The ride was long and uneventful and Serena found herself getting agitated. Closing her eyes and holding tightly to the small but precious bundle in her arms she forced herself to relax and remember why she was doing this. The soft 'ping' of the elevator was heard and her eyes snapped open. She strolled peacefully out the sliding doors and made her way to the familiar door.

Knocking twice she waiting for her former lover to answer. Soon she heard a soft shuffling on the other side and slowly the door creaked open. His face was priceless when he saw her standing there. His hair still messed from bed, his bare chest exposed to her starved sight, his indigo eyes so shocked and torn to see her.

"Serena, I told you to-" He didn't get any further. Wordlessly she plonked her treasures into his arms and looked up at his confused face. Giving a small sad smile she slowly disappeared from his sight, leaving a distinctly confused and worried young man behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wishes – Part II**

**By Fedski**

Darien felt his eyes moisten when he saw what she had given him. Every little trinket or present he had given her was now laid out nice and orderly on his pristine white coffee table. A new wave of sadness washed over him and he realised just how much he had given up.

He gently reached out and brushed a fingertip against the ever-blooming rose. It was his first gift to her. He remembered that night clearly. How he had come round to her place to pick her up for their first official date as Serena and Darien since they vanquished Beryl and healed the Doom Tree. She opened the door and he was floored, yet somehow managed to charmingly hand her the perfect bloom. Her eyes moistened at the gesture and she raised the ruby red blush to her nose and inhaled its faultless scent. He remembered it all so clearly as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She had been so breathtakingly beautiful, but then, she always had been. Even when he first met her he had acknowledged her unearthly beauty but never let on; he'd have never heard the end of it from Drew. Andrew had this thing of becoming stuck on insignificant things; like the fact that ONE time [before they were dating] he was nice and held the door open for Serena who was coming in close behind him. Drew had reminded him everyday for the next five weeks that he COULD be a gentleman to Serena if he wanted to and came up with numerous speculations of Darien's feelings towards the certain meatball headed blonde. The tall blond had only stopped when Darien threatened to take his business elsewhere. Next to Serena, Darien was the most reliable spender Drew had, so, of course he had decided enough was enough and had let the matter drop.

Darien shook his head frustratedly putting the blooming rose back down onto the table; everything he thought always led on to another then another memory of Serena.

Shifting his gaze Darien's eyes fell upon the small silver flip phone he had given her after an evening spent watching the winter ballet. Of course it was given at 'their bench' as he had dubbed it; a bench that sat a street away from Serena's house. Of course they had a bench in the park that was also 'theirs' but this bench was always the last stop before Serena's house and therefore served as no man's land between her parents rules and what he and Serena would like to do. He remembered how she had reacted when he gave her that present. At first she was confused and he could see slightly guilty, she was wondering what special event she had forgotten and he could tell she was worrying. She asked him what it was for and he had replied with the romantic _"Do I need a reason to get you presents?"_ He shook his head at his own cheesiness. She had jabbed him and he had twirled her around; her long blonde locks flying in the wind, her melodic laughter echoing throughout the night.

In that moment he was ecstatic all he could think of was his perfect angel. He had made her promise to open his gift at home nearly bursting with excitement. He had known she'd love the gift and couldn't wait for her to open it. He had waited impatiently wondering how she'd react when his cell phone started to ring. He had leapt at it and answered the phone, nearly flying when he heard her ecstatic squeal of pleasure. She was happy that was all that mattered. They hadn't spoken that long that night, but he could tell it was because she was reluctant to receive such an 'expensive' gift and use more money of his chatting away. But gradually the phone calls got longer and longer and they would spend the better part of the night talking to each other rather than sleeping.

Now he spent nights staring up at his ceiling wishing he could fall asleep or ring her on the phone. He knew she wouldn't ring him, he didn't expect her too, but he couldn't help but wish she would try. When he did fall asleep his dreams were filled with her. They would start out perfect, memories from their short but wonderful time together would appear. He'd be holding her, she would be giggling. They'd do all sorts of things they used to; sometimes it was swimming, sometimes a walk in the park, sometimes eating at the arcade, and other times playing tag. The same thing would happen. Wherever they were she would stop all of a sudden. He'd turn around wondering what's wrong to see a horrible sight. Sometimes it was a knife slicing her pale throat; sometimes it was her being beaten up, and other times it was an unknown enemy holding her possessively gun to her head, or the worst; she was dressed up as Sailor Moon, defender of the world, bound in chains, broken, bleeding, a voice telling him that this would be the result of their union. He didn't know what else to do… He couldn't bear seeing her in pain like that.

Tears brimming in his eyes he held his head in his hands. Why was life so cruel to them? What had they ever done to have such a cursed fate placed upon them, to continually be ripped apart from one another?

His gaze once again shifted to his coffee table littered with memories. All his sweet promises to her rang out in his ears. Each time he gave her one of these objects he had pledged his eternal love for her, he had promised her that he would never stop loving her, that he would always be there for her… that they would always be together…

Suddenly he understood Serena's reason for returning his gifts. She was returning his promises to him. Each and every artifact he had given to her with his whole heart, who would want that kind of torture?

He did.

He wanted them, he wanted them all. As reminders, painful reminders that he had failed in the only duty he ever cared about, protecting and loving his Serena. Reminders to show his emptiness without his love, to never let him forget what he once had in his life and would never have once again.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Sorry it took long to post this second and last part up, year 12 was a major stresser! And i must apologise that it's taken me this long, i have been on holidays for a while now but i was catching up with people and everything and when i did sit down to write nothing seemed to come. Also i again apologise for not posting anything extra on 'A First Meeting'. I am at a MAJOR MIND BLANK, i know what i want to write but it isn't flowing right, so that story may be on hold for a while yet.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! Thanks YoursForeverAndAlways and Death and Rebirth. Knowing that there were people reading really made me want to finish this one.**

**Thanks again and hopefully be posting more soon! 3**


End file.
